


The Man in the Orange Suit - Mobtale!Papyrus x Reader

by Amorentia_Quibble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Guns, Idk I say Mobtale but I've seen both and they seem sorta interchangeable?, Mobtale - Freeform, Not a Slow Burn because tbh Paps would marry anyone half decent toward him, Other, Violence, mafiatale, reader identifies as female, reader is female, romantic, still plenty of relationship development tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: You'd always had only the best of intentions at heart, but being a people pleaser lead to manipulation. And being manipulated? That leads to some crazy shit.





	1. Just a Smile

You'd always been known for your selflessness, putting every person you met before yourself and your own needs. Some called it naevity, others youthfulness, others plain old stupidity. You'd heard it all. You always told them that you just wanted to make everyone happy. 

Sadly, it didn't take you too long to realise that making every person happy was near impossible. If you had one opinion, another was against it. If you tried to be neutral, you weren't opinionated enough. You wear blue, someone doesn't like it. Wear pink? Someone else will go out of their way to say they despise the colour on you. No matter how you attempted to change things around or even point out similarities in the likes of opposing people, someone remained unhappy.

Trying to live a life where you please everyone is living a life where no one likes you. You're seen as two faced, lacking in personality. Not that you don't question such things yourself.

It wasn't until you met Him that you realised that life could have a purpose, and you could still make a lot of people happy. But instead of trying to please everyone, you pleased a majority.

For the past 3 years, however, you'd been manipulated by Him, despite His swearing of doing it all from the goodness of His heart, wanting only for you to be happy and find that purpose you wanted so badly.

But His manipulation was what made you a murderer.

"Baby, c'mon, what do I keep on tellin' ya, hey?" He questioned hurriedly after the pair of you had been escorted back to the base in seperate cars. You'd stormed off with the intention of having a warm shower and sleeping off the shock, dealing with the emotions in the morning, but He wouldn't allow it. No, He had to wind you up first, bring back all those emotions so He could get you crawling back to Him, so that He could tend to the psychological wounds... Mot that He was ever good at that. You'd heard this spiel of His before, hundreds of times even. It never changed yet was still just as effective as the first time you heard it. "Ya can't please everyone. Am I right, or am I right?" He threw in as you turned the corner into your dormitory, slamming the door hard in His face as the tears started to fall. You killed a man, a poor innocent-

"Baby girl, c'mon! It's like I'd said, he wasn't anything. He was a nobody. As nobody as you can get. He was some bum on the street, irreversibly unhappy, beyond repair-"

"I don't give a damn who he was!" You screamed back through the door, knowing you'd be in trouble later for cutting Him off, "you made me murder an innocent young man because he'd been walking past at the wrong time! You didn't know him... He coulda had a family, a..." you'd begun to break down sobbing, biting your lip in an attempt to keep your composure. It wasn't working well.

"Sugar, come on!"

"No! I ain't coming out till morning. You'd be damn lucky if I come out at all!" You finished, punching the flimsy door with as much force as you could put into it in your shellshocked state, sure you'd left a dent but not caring enough to check as you went into the shabby little bathroom connected to your bedroom. When you caught sight of your features on the dirty old mirror, you almost broke down again. Blood splattered up the side of your face as a cruel reminder of your sins, staining your favourite cream coloured vest along with the blooming crimson stain on the side of your chest that you knew was made up of your own. Your features were not as bright and cheery as everyone liked to think they usually were, cheeks stained with the salty tears already shed on the way back to the base, fresh ones joining them in wet trails down your face and neck. Your hair, as neat and well done as it has been when you left, was a dishevelled, untidy mess. And your eyes. Usually holding so much happiness, usually shining brightly as you went about your day, talking with people, were bloodshot and empty. They seemed to stare right through the mirror, looking at the ugly yellowed wall behind it instead.

You tried to ignore the ghastly image of yourself as you peeled the clothing off your body, turning on the shower and shivering as you found that the hot water had been used up. You shouldn't have expected any different, but after your ordeal tonight you couldn't find it in you to care or be angry. You could only find pain as the water stung the flesh that had been deeply pierced, and you were sure you could see smaller pieces of the thin glass in the wound, but you were in no way to try clean out the wound any better than the water was now. In the morning you'd have the energy, but for the time being you knew you'd just have to dress it carefully and not move too much.

You tried not to take too long as your mind went into autopilot, body moving on its own as you dwelled on the nights events. The meeting you'd been made to attend was of nothing of real importance, the mob He and yourself were a part of and the other that attended, The Marshalls, have always been in kahoots, His brother being a higher up. The invitation for a night out at the local bar was well received to say the least, and you were dragged along to hang off of His arm the whole night, to look pretty and speak little. That's what pleased the majority, so you'd been told. Speak modestly with a wide smile when addressed, simply look pretty the other 96% of the time.

It must have seemed like you weren't keeping up a good impression, maybe not smiling enough, maybe not wearing something pretty enough (your favourite suit was attractive on you, but He always preferred dresses). Whatever the problem, He wasn't happy. He'd pulled you out the back behind the bar, throwing any little thing He could find at you that He could pick up, rocks, paper, half empty bottles. He missed most of the time, being drunk as He was, but those that hit, hit hard. A shard of glass that ricocheted off of the wall you'd found yourself cornered into from one of the beer bottles He had thrown easily pierced your upper abdomen, the shards scattered across the concrete floor forming shallow cuts when He finally knocked you to the ground with a harsh blow to the head.

It was nothing new, the violence. You'd seen Him kill, all of them. They did so with great pleasure, with no excuse or reason. It was often reason for people to attempt to back out of contracts with them, but they just ended up dead too. He'd threaten you if you didn't do something quite right, but you knew it was because He wanted you to be the best you that you could be. Well, that's what He told you that you should know, but you'd always felt like it was all so... wrong. 

You were hurting, you were sobbing silently as you clutched your side and the back of your head, waiting for another blow. It was when a passer by stopped for a moment too long that you knew that everything was about to get much worse. He grabbed the poor boy, a scrawny little thing wearing a brown vest, pants and little cap in all the same scratchy fabric, patched up and fraying at the hems. You could tell he wasn't the best off, which only made you feel worse when you were thrown a gun while another was put to your back.

He'd always been one to feed you lies, or use the truth and the past to make you do things you didn't want to do. It always worked. You wanted Him to be happy, after all. Right? He gave you a home, food, protection under His mob. From the world outside. He helped you make people happy.

His threats and fabricated truths were enough to force your hand. Enough to make you pull the trigger. Never had you hated yourself more.

The only thing that gave you any sense of hope was the comforting smile you caught across the street as you were lead out of the alley with two cronies holding you up on your wobbling legs, the face barely visible with how the streetlight flickered, but enough to calm you just slightly while you were shaking like mad, tears streaming like waterfalls down your face as you were forcefully lead to the car, shoved in and told to wait till He got back to base to let you out of the car.

When you noticed that tears had begun to spring into your eyes one more as you dressed your wound and changed into pyjamas, you tried to focus on that smile. You could tell it was not a human who'd done so, but some sort of monster. Monsters had been on the surface for many years now, after their shock resurfacing. Despite the warnings from Him about how animalistic and horrid these creatures were, you believed otherwise. You'd seen them on the street, and they were nothing but kind. They were what you wished to be, people that tried to make everyone happy. 

You didn't know what sort of monster the creature across the street had been, not being any sort of expert on the species, but you noticed the colour orange. You didn't know how, whether it was a suit or a flower or a trick of the light, but all you distinctly remember from the brief moment is orange and that smile.

As you trudged your way out from the bathroom to your little bed in the corner, pulled the sheets back and shuffled your way into the scratchy sheets, your mind tried to focus on your horrible deed, the look on his face as he pleaded with you, but you just forced it away with the image of that figure across the street, hoping that it would be enough to stave off the nightmares you were sure would come.

It only felt like a few hours later when there was a banging on your door.

You hadn't yet managed to get any sleep, despite your attempts at avoiding thoughts of what you'd done, so the harsh knocking and sounds of a commotion outside easily got you to move from your bed. You crawled over to the door cautiously, footsteps light as you peered through the thin crack between the door and the wall, spotting His face. You growled quietly to yourself, turning to walk back to bed, when the banging continued.

"You are going to come over 'ere right fuckin now, open this goddamned door and when I've done finished talkin to you, you'll change into the nicest dress you got. Do you understand?" His voice was harsh, making you freeze in place, heart beating out of your chest in fear. You couldn't refuse, you knew that much. 

Slowly, you made your way over to the door, hesitating with your hand over the doorknob, before conceding and opening it, swinging the door open quickly only to be knocked onto the ground, being held by the throat with a gun to your head. Your hands flew up instantly to your neck, struggling for breath as you stared into His fiery grey eyes.

He took one look over you, making you squirm in discomfort in your already horrid situation. It seemed to make him angrier than He already was as He spat in your face, glaring at you, "You'd best put on your nicest makeup too, or this mightn't ever work..." He said, almost more to Himself as you kicked and pried at His fingers desperately. He seemed to notice after you kicked Him square in the shin, him wincing and loosening husband grip on you slightly.

"You had best be on your best behaviour durin' this ordeal. If they don't like ya, we all die." Your eyes widened in shock. There must be a hold up, or maybe the cops found you all. Either was bad, especially with those sorts of threats being thrown around. Terrified, you nodded quickly. He seemed pleased enough to let you breathe again, you gasping for air as he stood up and walked to the door.

"You got 10 minutes." And He slammed the door behind Him. You scrambled to stand up quickly, scurrying to the little wooden cabinet that had all your clothes in it, picking out the nicest party dress you had. It fit your figure well, and you'd been told that the colours just seemed to match everything so well, your eyes, your skin tone, your hair. It became your dress for only the most special of occasions. It seemed this dress was gonna save people's lives, now.

You quickly changed, being sure to redress the injury in your side so you didn't get blood on the dress. You quickly ran into the bathroom, washing your face and throwing on some nice but simple makeup, your hair neat with not a strand out of place. Even when you plastered on that smile you were so great at faking, you could see a semblance of the you that you had once been, before being dragged into the mafia. It gave you some comfort that maybe you could do this... Whatever it was you had to do.

You quickly grabbed the little ring of yours off of the top of the wooden cabinet, slipping it on and admiring it for a moment. The small, artificially blue zircon stone had small scratches easily visible in the dim light, but you could only see these flaws as characteristics of the piece of jewellery you hold so dear. The piece was something you managed to snatch after a rather icky deal gone wrong, and it had been your good luck charm ever since. You figured that out of all the times to need a good bit of luck, this'd be it.

You didn't get much more of a chance to ponder your ring when the door was being violently knocked on. Taking a deep breath, you adjusted the pretty little heels you'd thrown on, before calmly walking over, being sure to stand aside and away from the door before opening it, His face meeting yours. Without uttering a word He roughly grabbed your arm, pulling you out into the hallway and placing the barrel of the gun He held against your temple. Trying to remain calm whilst also feeling your hands shaking by your sides, He lead you down the small flight of stairs to the meeting area below, two groups standing on opposite sides of the room, weapons raised.

You quickly realised you were being held up by monsters, and that you were a tradeoff.

"A'right men," He said behind you, His rough but suave voice easily travelling down into the crowd, everyone turning their heads to see the pair of you descending. You noticed a few in the monster crowd growling, noticing that a fair few were women. You were a little shocked, but also impressed. They all looked so competent... everyone there looked like a team, "I got my prettiest lil lady 'ere for ya. Free o' charge, you can do with 'er what ya like." You tried to keep a straight face, but you were sure the fear was showing in your eyes. When you looked up at the group properly, seeing as all eyes had turned to you, you tried to smile, but no one seemed convinced. In fact you were sure there was... concern?

With such concerned looks, you wondered what the hell could be going on. You werent even aware of a Monster Mafia existing, yet here they seemed to be, taking His mob entirely by surprise. 

"Heh, good. You'll put her over 'ere, nice an' slow like," a voice said from the front of the group, a short creature in a blue pinstriped suit, his fedora hiding his face entirely, the poor lighting not aiding in your attempt at identification, "we take 'er and leave. We won't bother you if ya do the same fer us."

"Yep, that is the deal." He said, shoving you slightly so you nearly tripped, you doing your best to keep your mouth shut and to catch yourself before you made an embarrassment of yourself. Guns were raised in His direction at the sudden action, but He just held a hand up in reassurance, walking you to the middle of the room and forcing you to stand there, kicking you hard in the back of your heel as he walked away, making you lose balance for a moment before you were able to compose yourself. If anyone were to shoot, you'd be in the middle of the crossfire. You prayed that no one did anything stupid, dragging in a shaky breath as you straightened out your dress and tried to fit a smile on your face once more. When you looked up at the group, you noticed that you were getting a few looks of sympathy. Not sure of the reason, paranoia began to set in. We're you being sent somewhere bad? Did this group of monsters have something horrible in store for you? Despite your smile you could feel your bottom lip trembling, and you were just glad that you were facing away from Him.

"A'right, c'mere love, real slow." You looked at the shorter creature before you, finally seeing that he was, in fact, some kind of skeleton. You tried to ignore your curiosity taking over as you nodded shakily, taking slow steps toward him. He held his pistol in one hand, pointed at Him with his other outstretched toward you. He was using a far kinder tone toward you than he had with Him, making you wonder if that was a good or bad thing. But as you looked up, following his hand, you noticed that he was leading you toward a far taller monster, one in a bright orange suit. You watched in curiosity as you stepped closer to him, seeing he too was a skeleton, though he was far taller than the other. And his smile... 

The moment you were close enough, you felt an arm being put out behind you, as if guarding you from the mob you'd been a part of for so long. You turned around to see Him and the rest of His men, all glaring in hatred toward the monster group. You felt a hand rest on each of your shoulders, and despite their gentleness you jumped in surprise, but relaxed just slightly when the tall skeleton leant down with a small smile.

"You're safe now, I promise." His voice wasn't like most of the men you met through the mafia, many having rather scratchy vocals, or deep baritones. This guy reminded you more of the voices you'd hear on the streets, but it didn't make it any less charming. In fact, both the cheerfulness behind it, and the fact that it sounded less characteristic of a Mafia Boss put you at ease, despite the strong sense of fear that continued to trickle through you.

"Welp, thank you fer ya time, gents. We'll be on our way." The short skeleton tipped his hat as his group began to back out the way they came, slowly, weapons still raised as the man in the orange suit lead you out quickly, not bothering with his own weapon, which he'd seemed to have slipped back into his holster. Everyone cleared a way for you as you were lead out to an old car, a little banged up, but you didn't mind.

"M'lady." The tall skeleton smiled as you both reached the car, opening the door to the passenger side for you. You sent him a slight smile also, before stopping for a moment. You suddenly realised; the smile, the orange...

"You're the guy I saw across the street!" You said in slight shock, eyes wide as the skeleton seemed to realise your sudden distress.

"Y-yes, that was me! Uh.." he rubbed the back of his skull, his hat slipping down onto his face a little, which he quickly corrected, seeming flustered by the situation, "would you like to discuss this in the car?" He asked, his nervousness clear in his tone. Despite your own fears piling up further by the second, you nodded, thanking him for his courtesy before slipping into your seat, the door closing beside you before the skeleton crossed to his side of the car, slipping in easily before starting the ignition and driving off behind the other few cars that had been parked out the front of the building you'd called home for so many years.

* * *

**Ayeee it's another series!! This was super fun to write tbh (therapeutic even AHHH CINNAMONROLL PAPPY HOW IVE MISSED WRITING YOU!!) And even though I only put up TEOTH the other day, I just wanted to put this up here so both the series I have going atm are here, makes me a bit less stressed about it and losing anything I guess?**

**If you have any questions or just wanna talk to me, I'm a lot easier to reach on my[Quotev account](https://www.quotev.com/Cedelle) or [Tumblr Account](https://amorentia-quibble.tumblr.com/) where I've got a bunch of other stuff planned also**

**See ya for the next chapter!**

**~Amor**


	2. Confusion and a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries his best to be helpful, but so much change all at once isn't making it easy for you.

For a little while you sat together in the car, total silence falling over the pair of you. Perhaps it was just the awkwardness of being uncertain of each other, especially you of this guy's intentions. You wondered whether this entire scenario was merely a coincidence, whether the smile you'd caught at possibly the worst moment of your life, that small flicker of a saving grace to your emotional state at that time had been caught up in this by mere luck, or if there was something deeper going on here. You wondered how much he actually saw of what you'd done, and whether he'd seen enough to call the cops on you. That man... He could have been one of theirs. A part of the mob. For a little while the pair of you sat in the car in silence, neither of you sure what you should say. You wondered if this was mere coincidence, if the smile you'd caught at one f the worst moments of your life  merely had to take you by pure coincidence or if you were about to be handed into the cops for murder. You looked over at the skeleton driver, and while he seemed to only have the best of intentions, his own nervousness was setting you on edge.

You doubted that somewhat, considering you haven't seen one human yet, especially in a group as large as the one in the hold up, but you never knew what they could have been hiding, if they were showing their hands cautiously. 

But when you looked over to the skeletal driver, he seemed to have only the best of intentions. He kept his focus solely to the road ahead of him, but he would occasionally glance over to you, sending you a small, somewhat anxious smile. It was that show of nervousness that was really setting you on edge.

It wasn't until you'd felt like the tension that had arisen between you two had thickened to the point it was suffocating that you decided to break the ice.

"So... What's your name?" You asked quietly, almost surprising yourself with how lacklustre your voice sounded. Usually you at least tried to add that peppy, cheery tone of yours. Perhaps more for your safety than anything. But there was nothing like that in how you'd spoken, almost to the point where you wanted to apologise for sounding so tired and dreary. However, the skeleton seemed to not mind. He was carefully watching both ways at an intersection, before sticking his arm out the window to indicate he was turning right. Once he'd done that, he turned to look at you for a moment, flashing a calming smile.

"It's Papyrus, m'am. Though most people around here like calling me Paps." He stated, and you could tell by his tone he was just trying to make you feel a little bit better about the whole situation. Even though that too added to your paranoid thoughts of this all ending badly, the sense of calm that washed over him too made you relax just slightly. It was like he had been expecting a lot worse from you, "And yours?"

You mumbled your own name quietly after a moment of uncertainty, but once said the car returned to silence.

You looked back down at your hands, palms resting flat on your now creased dress. Dusting it off and straightening it out as best you can, you waited for who you now knew was Papyrus to speak, but nothing. It seemed both of you were struggling for words.

"So you're the man from across the street." You finally said, knowing both of you were just dodging around the subject, but there was no point in it. It was bound to be brought up at some point. "Look, Papyrus, sir, if you're takin' me in for what I did, I understand completely, and I promise I won't make no a fuss about it, but-"

"Hand you in?!" He repeated incredulously, and the lurch in the car's speed showed that he must have hit the accelerator by accident at your words, "Miss, I swear to you we are doing nothing of the sort!" He looked over to you, his own shock mirrored in your expression. Your anxious thoughts began to fade in the background as the skeleton escort turned his attention back to the road, but he continued to talk despite his attention being elsewhere, "You're here because... Well, I saw everything! The way that horrid man hurt you, what he made you do." You felt your throat tighten at the thought, but Papyrus continued on, perhaps not sensing your discomfort, or maybe knowing that it was something merely needing to be pushed through at this point, "But i knew that if I did anything in that moment to help, everyone here would pay for it, and harshly. So I told my brother that we had to save you, somehow. I just... I simply couldn't let that sort of abuse go on for any longer!" 

You felt like you were barely in the same world anymore as he spoke, looking down at your hands, eyes unfocused. The only thing that truly seemed to register in your mind was his words, but... They didn't quite make sense.

"Abuse...?" You uttered under your breath, trying to catch up with what you'd heard, trying to link a word like that with the actions He used against you. But... It wasn't possibly abuse.

You suddenly became aware that the car had stopped, the ignition turned off. You turned to look at Papyrus, a little startled for a moment to find him watching you with a pitying look, but you still didn't understand.

"Sir, I think you might have this all mixed up, usin' a word like... that," You told him quietly, "He was my provider, he was the one who took me in, told me he'd help me. He gave me a home, food, he was the one who gave me a real purpose, for the first time in my life." You tried to explain it, but every time you glanced up at the skeleton, he just seemed to become more and more shocked and... appalled by your words? Was that your fault? "Just... all the yellin' and the hittin', it was to make me better, so I improved, and served my purpose better! It wasn't any sort of... It wasn't abuse." 

You watched his face for a moment to see if his reaction had changed, but it hadn't. No matter how much reassurance you'd added to your tone, nor sincerity, he still didn't believe you. He... He couldn't know for sure though, right? Tonight had been a bad night, sure, but that didn't mean that it showed what every day and night way like! You'd never had to... murder, not before tonight. 

"Miss, while I believe that you're entitled to think whatever you wish to, especially after knowing that man for longer than me... I don't think that someone physically attacking another person, making them do what he made you do," he took a deep breath as if steeling himself after hearing all that information, "I don't think it's something a person does to make you better. I think it's something someone does to make you hurt." His words sounded genuine and worried, but while they made sense, they also... Didn't.

You didn't want to think anymore, this was too much. Today had been too much. You shifted in your seat,wanting to curl into a ball and disappear, but you felt your injury pull at your movement, making you wince and hiss quietly in pain. Immediately, Papyrus was there, turned to you and observing you with every ounce of cautious he could possibly have had within him. Even though he was checking over you entirely, he focused on your side, as if knowing.

"Is it the injury he gave you tonight?" He asked, "The one bleeding really badly? I saw you holding it when those men started leading you to the car, but-"

"It's just a scratch, a glass shard got stuck in me. I promise you it ain't anything you gotta be concerning yourself about." You said, attempting a reassuring tone as you sent him a small smile. Despite all your confusion and pain, the smile you sent him was probably the most genuine you'd given anyone all night, though it was certainly not one of your brightest. More of a thankful smile than one meant to dazzle and please.

No matter the sort, the skeleton seemed happy to see it. After a moment of seeming uncertain of what to do, he sighed, pulling off his hat and throwing it into the back of the car, before throwing open his car door and clambering out, moving swiftly over to your side of the vehicle. He opened your door more gently, but before you were even able to attempt getting out on your own, he was there to offer you his arms. He didn't make any move too close to you, seemingly awaiting your consent before he even went to touch you. Maybe he'd noticed how you flinched when he'd touched you back at the hold up.

"While I don't doubt your fantastic skills in walking, in your current state I would certainly not recommend it!" He told you, making you smile slightly at the odd compliment. When you hesitated for a moment, he seemed to take it as you being uncomfortable. he moved back for a moment, hand moving to the back of his neck nervously, "Of course you could try walk if you really want to, but with such a scary wound I really do not recommend so when I can just aid you-" Your smile widened slightly at his worried rant, and you tapped his shoulder to grab his attention. 

"You can carry me, a'right? So long as you promise me you're not gonna drop me!" You chuckled quietly, the skeleton seeming to relax and become slightly more peppy at your brightening attitude. He's been so helpful to you thus far, you at least owed it to him to try not be a pain. Even though you worried about being a burden to him with asking him to carry you, you were sure that saying anything such as that would not end with a happy Papyrus. He seemed all too happy to help.

The moment you said yes, he had begun to pull you carefully from the car seat, cheerfully reassuring that, 'of course I won't drop you, I'm far too great at carrying for that!' You ignored the fact that he almost tripped and fell when he got you out, his enthusiasm enough to ease you slightly. Besides, you were really getting sleepy at this point, you were barely paying attention to anything much else. Being held in the arms of someone who didn't seem to pose a threat, and who was surprisingly warm, was helping to lull you to sleep as well, but the skeleton didn't seem to mind much, shifting your weight slightly in his grasp to make you more comfortable. You looked up to the skeleton after a moment trying to blink away the tiredness, but he just smiled down at you.

"You can sleep if you want to, miss," He said quietly as he pushed the front door open of the building, "When you wake up I promise you'll be safe in your room." You nodded half heartedly in response, but you were barely comprehending what was being said. You were already drifting off to sleep.

_________________

When you woke up, you found yourself not wanting to move. Every muscle and bone in your body ached painfully, and the cut in your side stung harshly, almost like it was throbbing. But despite this, the thick blankets covering you and plush pillows provided enough comfort and perceived safety that you felt like never getting up.

Even as your mind recalled the previous days events, despite knowing you weren't in the familiar bed of yours, with a group of complete strangers your only new company, you felt like just sleeping. Maybe that mix of being too in pain and too comfortable was all it was. Two very opposite feelings somehow compelling the same action... or rather, lack of action. Maybe your attempts at avoiding the changes you'd face if you did get up was a contributing factor also.

All you cared about what that this bed was indeed insanely comfy.

Your attempt at sleeping in didn't last long as you heard the door swing open, your eyes flickering open in uncertainty, but relaxing slightly when you say Papyrus at the door, holding a metal tray in his hands. His outfit wasn't as bright as it had been the day before, though the bright orange suspenders were certainly a standout against his otherwise far plainer clothing.  Despite the look being less in your face, and certainly less fancy, it suited his figure well, and his cheerful disposition made everything ten times brighter anyway.

As the skeleton continued to walk into the room, you moved to sit up, seeming to startle the poor guy, considering he almost dropped the tray he was carrying.

"O-oh, I see you're awake!" He says quickly, being careful to put what he was carrying down gently at the end of the bed once he'd regained a hold of it, "did you sleep alright? I hope your cut is going ok, I did quickly redress it before putting you to bed but I'm always so uncertain about you humans and your injuries so it's probably best for you to check in case I need to redress it?! I have no clue whether you've eaten or had anything to drink recently so I have a few things here for you but I have no idea if you have allergies or-" He ranted, continuing on about humans and the weird things about them like the fact that they bleed and contract strange illnesses and how, 'Oh goodness for having souls as strong as you do you're all so scarily fragile!!'. All the while you're still struggling to fully awaken whilst trying to move into a sitting position without injuring yourself too much in the process.

Even after you'd managed to blink most of the sleepiness from your eyes and sit up in the most comfortable position you could manage, the poor skeleton was still ranting. With every passing second he seemed to be becoming more frantic and uncertain, pulling at one of his suspender straps, seemingly out of nervousness. You smiled just slightly, putting your hand over his for a second. It felt strange, considering how smooth and hard it was, and a little cold, but intriguing.

"Paps, its fine. I'll check my injury and let you know if it needs redressing." You said, before quickly mentioning any foods you had allergies associated with, or just didn't like. He nodded and listened with extreme intensity, like he didn't want to miss a word you said. Noting that none of the food you'd mentioned was on the platter he'd carried up, he handed it to you, sternly but kindly telling you to eat before checking the injury and he'd back in half an hour to check in. He mentioned something about meeting someone as he walked to the door, but it had been more of a mumble, and by then you were looking over the wide array of food choices you'd been provided. You quickly picked up a slice of what looked to be pie, grabbing yourself a fork and quickly digging in. Even if the pie hadn't tasted as wonderful as it did, you would have scoffed it down easily with how hungry you were. When was the last time you'd eaten? You'd ordered something that night at the bar, but you don't remember getting the chance to eat it before-

No, you were NOT going to think about that today. Today was filled with far too many changes and new... everything, for you to even consider what you went through the night before. It wasn't worth it.

You suddenly felt a lot less hungry, picking up a piece of fruit you barely recognised, being so deep in thought, just chewing slowly on it while you thought to the newness you were hoping you could just avoid, but you didn't know if that was possible.

You curled in on yourself a little, sitting in the bed long enough to finish the fruit in your hand, before you forced yourself to get up. You just had to get this over with before your mind began to run rampart with false assumptions.

When you stood up, you noticed that a few bruises had appeared to blemish the skin of your shins. Probably from when you'd fallen into the concrete-

No. Not thinking about this right now.

You forced any thoughts of your injuries away as you looked around, gaining your bearings. The room was small, but it was neat and well kept with bright wallpaper. There was a closet not too different from your old one, though a bit more held together. There was a door on the wall adjacent with the bed, which you assumed did must have been the bathroom, since you were sure Paps hadn't walked out of there.

Out of curiosity, you walked over to the door, opening the door to see...

...Yep, it's a bathroom.

A nice one too.

The first thing that caught your attention was the mirror, especially seeing as it was right ahead of you. Your shocking reflection helped draw your eyes as well, but on second glance... you'd mostly improved on the last time you'd looked in the mirror. The blood that had splattered all up your face was washed entirely away, to your relief.

In fact, there was no blood to be seen on you...

Which then lead you to the sudden realisation that you weren't wearing the dress you had been last night.

You felt a mighty blush spread up your neck and to your ears, feeling the searing heat of embarrassment overcome you as you visibly reddened. You put your hands over your face, not wanting to see the signs of your own humiliation in the mirror.

Who had changed you?! It had to have been Papyrus, surely... Who's pyjamas even were these?!

You tried to ignore your embarrassment as you decided it was more important to check your injury and clean yourself up than dwell on unknowns.

You lifted the nightshirt gently, seeing wrappings on your injury that you hadn't put there. Papyrus must have done that last night also. You peeled them away, grimacing at the state of your injury.

All the movement last night made the deep cut pull open further, old, dried blood clear around the injury. The worst part was the thick, yellowish substance that had begun to weep from the wound. You hoped to the heavens that it wasn't an infection. You probably just had to clean it up.

You did so carefully with the few supplies you found tucked into the back corner of the cabinet beneath the sink, cleaning the wound as well as you were able before rewrapping it. Pleased enough with your work, you returned to the bedroom, turning to the closet and hoping there was at least something for you to wear.

You were... Surprised, to say the least.

The closet held at least four full, pinstriped suits, one rather bright zoot suit that looked a bit too big around the shoulders, and a couple dresses. They all looked around your size, if a bit big or small in some areas, but you were surprised, that was for certain.

You pulled one of the suits on, a navy blue with a white tie. The pants were almost too long, but you managed to roll the ends up enough that they didn't drag on the floor. Noticing a pair of simple, brown leather shoes, you slipped one foot on, finding they were in your size, though a little worn in, that's for sure. Despite that, they were ridiculously comfortable.

You scooted into the bathroom to tidy your hair up quickly, adjusting the knot in your tie, before you heard a knock on the door.

You swivelled around quickly, before running over to the door, peering out of the crack between the wall and door to see Papyrus.

You opened the door once you recognised him, apologising for taking so long to answer the door before swinging it wide open, standing aside and gesturing for him to come in. You looked up at him to see a flicker of confusion flutter across his face, before he sent you a bright smile and took a step in, but only to where you were standing.

"Thank you, m'am, but I think it would be best if we just went to see the Boss straight away. He's quite busy at the moment, and... not very happy?" He said quietly, scratching the back of his skull in obvious nervousness.

You didn't even need that as an indicator to know that this Boss was unhappy because of you.

"You know, Paps, if it's that much trouble havin' me here, I'm more than happy-"

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence!! Asgore hasn't even met you, he's more upset because... the raid we carried out was not authorised with him. Which I normally would not condone! But I had to. So he just needs to meet you... I'm sure it's just to make sure you are in good health! I assure you, The Boss is just a huge fluffy bun! Would not hurt a fly!" You found yourself doubting that, seeing as he was a mafia leader. Despite this, you knew you couldn't avoid fate.

"Okay, Paps, lets go." You nodded, stepping toward the skeleton as he moved back out to the hallway, sending you a bright grin of reassurance. 

You could feel your heart pounding out of your chest in fear of what this Boss was going to say to you, even if Papyrus was certain that he wouldn't be angry at you, you were sure that he'd have to be. You're a random human stranger, none of the people here would know what you're like, or if you're even a safe person to have around. At the least he'll be annoyed, you reckoned. And judging how He was when he was annoyed, you felt yourself begin to worry.

"Trust me, my friend," You looked up suddenly as Papyrus spoke, seeing him sending you a reassuring smile, "you've done nothing wrong, he won't do anything to hurt you. I promise." He seemed to contemplate something for a moment, before he gently placed a hand on your shoulder. You flinched just slightly, before leaning into the touch for a moment. You needed the support right now.

"If you're sure," You said after a quiet moment, before smiling slightly back at the skeleton. You just hoped he was right.

* * *

**Hey, it's another chapter right on schedule! Or maybe a little early, but while I'm able to get these chapters done, I just wanna get them out for you guys so I don't forgot (trust me, I do it a lot, haha)**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, I didn't expect many people to read this, seeing as it's a bit obscure of an AU for people to be deliberately searching for, but I was genuinely surprised with all the people who read this! Thank you all for being amazing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I just wanna give Reader a hug so baddd)**

**Hope you're all have an amazing day, you're all awesome <3**

**So, as they say in Canada, Peace _Oooot_!**

**~Amor**

 


End file.
